A flexible printed circuit (FPC) board exhibits bendability, whereas does not exhibit elasticity. Thus, a circuit board has been known, which is configured such that a rigid substrate is stacked on a FPC etched in a wave shape (an accordion shape). However, in this circuit board, the FPC can deform by twisting, but the FPC itself is not stretchable.